


Without You ~ A Dusty Room

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompts: anger and balls.</p>
<p>The second one is not crack at all. It's angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You ~ A Dusty Room

Rose could see it in his eyes. The utter fury. She ducked her head nervously, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. He did not speak, merely stared at her until she was certain his gaze would bore right through her, burn a hole in her.

“I should take you home.”

When she heard, her head flew up and she watched, wide-eyed, heart shattering. When she answered, her voice was steady.

“Then why don’t you?”

He swallowed, and the rage crumbled away, revealing desperate fear.

“’Cos I’ve gotten used to you around, and won’t be able to live without you.”

 

~

 

An old ball lay, abandoned, in the middle of the dusty room, resting between a meticulously stacked tower of blocks and a pair of small trainers with ratty Velcro straps. A twin bed was against one wall, the colorful quilt tucked beneath the mattress, a stuffed brown bear propped against the pillow.

Standing rigid, upon the rainbow knotted rug, was the Doctor. His posture was stiff, frozen. Rose placed a hand lightly on his back and leaned her head on his shoulder, sending a wave of comfort through the bond. The child’s ball brought back memories of 2.74 billion children just as dead as the owner of this room clearly was.


End file.
